My Heart Beats Your Name
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: Edward finds Bella still carries insecurities. BellaEdward. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of anything to do with the Twilight series._

* * *

My Heart Beats Your Name

The infrequent visitors to Forks Washington had many words to describe the picturesque and breathtaking scenery – amazing, beautiful and enchanting. For Bella Swan she had a whole different look on the small out of the way township - Terrifying being on the top of her list.

It hadn't always been there, infact when she had first returned to her fathers home town she too had used the words of a tourist, those words quickly turned to the local jargon of 'quiet' and 'boring' and soon she was so comfortable with her surroundings that she had finally understood the true serenity of Forks. It was as they said a truly comforting place.

That was until Edward Cullen.

It was Edward that had unwillingly made her new home the most terrifyingly beautiful place on Earth, and she had no desire to be anywhere else while he was there. The tourists had the right words for it though, Forks was all the things they claimed it to be, and the words they spoke were also applicable to a few of its citizens.

Edward was amazing, and beautiful and enchanting and most of all breathtaking to Bella – he was her reason for living, her reason for being, her reason for everything, nothing she did was without Edward on her mind.

So it was now as they lay in the sun by the lake near the Cullen's big white house, surrounded by towering ferns and moss covered trees that she thought to ask him the one thing that had been plaguing her since she had officially accepted his proposal.

"Edward?" she asked, placing her exhausted copy of Wuthering Heights on the rug beside her and turning to face the glistening god. His beauty had the power not only to dazzle but also to take all thoughts of anything from ones brain; Bella experienced both momentarily before shaking her head as if to remove his spell.

He raised an eyebrow expectantly and pushed a strand of hair that had been caught in the wind behind her ear. He didn't remove his touch but kept it against her neck, feeling her heart beat out a not so steady rhythm and waiting patiently for her question. She knew he could be like a dog with a bone when he sensed that something was on her mind.

"Yes Bella, what is it?" he prompted gently, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as she took a little _too_ long to ask.

"I was thinking …" she began breathily.

"Always an interesting exercise," he responded playfully.

"Yes well, I was thinking about the Volturi," the way he tensed was her first indication as to how he would react to her question. She drew herself up on her knees so that she could take his face between his hands and look him in the eye. His gaze was unwavering, his mouth a grim line as he went into automatic defensive mode at the mention of Vampire Royalty.

"What about the Volturi Bella?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"I was thinking about something they said when we were in Italy, about um my blood singing for you," She chewed on her lower lip as she composed her thoughts so they could come out in coherent sentences.

"And that had me thinking about how Alice was telling me about Jasper having experienced a similar sensation a few times and I was wondering …" she trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. It was just like the time she had become jealous of Tanya and the women of her coven; people she had never met yet disliked for the mere fact that they had once been connected to Edward.

"Bella honey, what Jasper felt is nothing, nothing compared to the way I feel about you,"

"Yes I know, but what happens if there is someone else who comes along. Someone whose blood appeals to you more than mine does?" She could hear the panic in her voice but did nothing to suppress it; Edward could sense her distress too which made him take the matter all the more seriously rather than passing up as yet another of her insecurities.

"It won't happen, I have told you nobody appeals to me the way you do. If you should die then I would follow you, if you decide not to go through with your plan to become a Vampire then I will live out my days with you. Nobody and nothing in this world will stop me from being with you Bella. I love you" he whispered the last in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you Edward," she wasn't sure if she said the words out loud, infact she wasn't sure of her own name as Edward tilted his head to capture her lips. Cold as marble he was more welcoming than ice-cream on a hot summers day, his hands roaming from neck to elbow were more refreshing than a dip in a pool and the heady sensation that filled her conscious being was more potent than the most addictive drug.

Edward was an addictive drug to Bella, and the moment he gently pulled her knees from under her and lay her out beneath him on the rug she instantly moulded her body to his needing her much needed fix of Vampire heaven.

He had a way of making her feel more beautiful then any other person in the universe when he was kissing her, all her insecurities melted away and she was left feeling as if them being together was the most perfect coupling since cheese was introduced to ham. In these moments Edward was unequivocally hers and she was his, a match made for eternity.

Pulling her mouth from his so she could breathe her head began to spin as his lips roamed across her eyelids, down her cheekbones and found the erratic pulse beat at the base of her throat. She knew not to make any sudden movements, not wanting to break the spell he cast over her like she had so many times when her desire had taken over her common sense.

She heard his deep intake of breath, the slight tremble of his hands spoke volumes of what her pulsing blood was doing to him, of the sheer control he commanded in order not to take that oh so tempting bite of forbidden fruit; the control it took not to taste the sweet nectar that was waiting just beneath the flesh.

She moved her arms to wrap around his upper body, holding him close against her own trembling body waiting for the lust and desire to die down a fraction so she could breath again and Edward seemed to be focused on the same, both knew that this was not the time, here under the trees within shouting distance from his family home, to seal their love for each other.

Her heart continued to pound a continuous but now steady beat against his ear and she was sure that if hearts had voices hers would be repeating the one word: Edward.

* * *

_A/N – My first Twilight fic so some constructive criticism would be very welcome. Did you love it? Hate it? Could have spent the 2 minutes saving kittens from up trees instead of reading this?__ Let me know!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
